the_blimp_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Are you looking for Alaxx, the voice actor for Noah? TBA: Minecraft= Noah '(referred as "Alaxx" in Humidity 2) is the main protagonist for ''Season 1 and Season 2. He is the admin on the blimp. Noah is a male and is 24 years old, he has purple eyes and commonly wears a black trench coat with a light blue wig. He used to live in Swamplands for 18 years which then he moved to Blimpville. Friends Kurtis Kurtis and Noah are both best friends and still are in real life and in the series. Guy Guy and Noah are pretty good friends, they go on outrageous adventures when Kurtis isn't around! Trivia While it's unknown how old Kurtis is, it's possible that he is older than Noah. He is not harmed when he goes into the water. Except for Nick and Endie For some reason. Noah was attacked by The Chainsaw Man, Kurtis was attacked to. (original series) Noah's clothing has been altered since he drank the potion. (original series) History * Born on May 28th of 2994, Noah had a large history behind him that nobody really knows about since he hasn't revealed it to anyone yet. * On October 19th of 3008, he and his family was falsely flagged by Vault causing a war against them, this resulted in victory. * On April 4th of 3017, Noah finally moved out of the Swamplands and moved into Blimpville, where later his house was destroyed by an unknown being. This resulted to him living on The Blimp. Images Thatminecraft.png|Noah in Season 1, Episode 9 |-|TBA: New=//CONTENT COMING SOON' |-|HM1= Noah makes a cameo appearance in Humidity 1 during the beginning of the side mission: Pure Seasoning. |-|HM2= Noah reappears in Humidity 2 as one of the main protagonists. He however has been renamed to Alaxx in this game. |-|HM2:O5= Noah reappears in Origins 5 as the main protagonist, he has been nicknamed "The Hacker" and works with his family and some friends to aid him to destroy Vault. History Back then, Noah was called The Hacker. He was a fairly good hacker and discovered that Project DEZ flagged them, his family and some of his friends in their system, Vault. He knows at least six people that already have been flagged along as well, '''The Brute', The Marksman, The Godfather, The Lookout, The Cleaner and The Whistleblower. Brute is The Hacker's father, he's very strong and can be used for physical combat. Marksman is The Hacker's uncle, a weapons manufacturer who can make a powerful gun for the crew. Godfather is considered to be the true leader of the crew. He's the father of The Marksman and The Brute, his personal vehicle is a motorized wheelchair which he uses only for certain situations, he can walk fine. Cleaner originally worked there as a janitor, however he got fired for some reason. Possibly due out of corruption. Lookout is just a good friend, very helpful with sourcing ammo and weapons, he's also is good at planning out stuff. Whistleblower is The Hacker's twin, expert at being sneaky and being able to provide information to take down anyone. She can even camouflage as The Hacker if needed. There is also The Commander, while he hasn't been flagged, he helps out the crew. He is basically the leader. Commander can also source heavy weaponry and special ammo if required. Together, they planned on taking down Project DEZ's Vault and end it before more people are falsely flagged or worse. //''CONTENT COMING SOON'' |-|HM2:O1= Noah reappears in Origins 1 as a supporting character to help out Young Kitten. This takes place after the events of Origins 5. //''CONTENT COMING SOON'' |-|HM2:O6= Noah reappears in Origins 6 as a supporting character to help out The Whistleblower. This takes place after the events of Origins 1. //''CONTENT COMING SOON'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonist